


Love and Roses

by daffodil_blue



Category: Love Simon (2018), Simon vs. the Homo Sapiens Agenda - Becky Albertalli
Genre: Established Relationship, First Dates, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-08
Updated: 2018-04-08
Packaged: 2019-04-20 08:25:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14256900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daffodil_blue/pseuds/daffodil_blue
Summary: Bram takes Simon on his first movie date. Fluff and love ensue.





	Love and Roses

**Author's Note:**

> i originally wrote this to coincide with the uk release of love, simon and my first time seeing the movie - i finished it that afternoon just before i left, and was all ready to post - and as soon as i'd gone through and edited and prepared it all, ao3 crashed on me. luckily i had it saved elsewhere, but it's only two days and two viewings of the film later that i'm finally getting this online.
> 
> in the book, bram hints that he wants to take simon to see a movie, so that's what this is: brand new boyfriends going on their first conventional date. i figured, for the sake of authenticity, i would look up which movies were out in america in early 2015 (the end of the book timeline) and - GET THIS - in february 2015 a rom com called LOVE, ROSIE was released. although i'd heard of love, rosie, i've never seen it, but if you think i was gonna pass up this perfect chance for blatant dramatic irony you're very, very wrong. 
> 
> disclaimers: all characters belong to the lovely becky albertalli, this follows the book canon, and i'm british, so my american english might contain a few mistakes. 
> 
> enjoy new boyfriends, oreo snacking, and lots and lots of fluff. x

It's a Wednesday evening, and Simon has paused at the corner of his street to tie his laces - Bieber running circles around his legs and getting in the way - when his phone rings in the pocket of his jeans.

He jumps and leans against a street light, dropping the half-tied laces of his left shoe while simultaneously lifting his foot off the ground so that the dangling laces don't get wet from one of the puddles littering the sidewalk. He's left standing on one leg, Bieber's leash hooked around his forearm, praying that the dog doesn't knock him off balance, scrambling to retrieve his phone. One glance at the screen and the caller ID "Blue <3<3<3" paints a soft smile across his face.

He accepts the call and shifts so his left foot is propped up by the street light. "Heya."

He can hear the smile in Bram's voice as he replies. "Hey. Are you busy?"

Simon looks down at Bieber, snuffling about at his feet. "Just walking Bieber, and enjoying my freedom after weeks imprisoned by the brutal parental scheme called grounding."

Bram chuckles. "I've been doing some research."

"Oh?"

"'Love, Rosie' is currently playing in theaters. It's a romance."

The smile on Simon's face widens. Inexplicably, he feels a slight lump in his throat. "Are you asking me on a date?"

"It seems I am," Bram says softly.

"Yes," Simon says immediately.

He swears he can hear Bram smiling over the phone. "Even though you hate movies?" he says, tone teasing.

"Yes," Simon says decisively. "Movies are totally the worst - all that kissing that's never between me and you - but I'd say yes to running a half-marathon through the desert if it was with you."

"What about a date where I forced you to bomb every Oreo factory in the world?"

Simon gasps dramatically, and for a full minute there's nothing but Bram giggling madly into the phone. Eventually he stops laughing. "Well, Si?" he smirks.

Simon looks down the street for a moment, then says softly. "Even that."

"Oh," Bram says quietly, clearly not expecting that answer. There's a pause, in which Simon just listens to the sound of Bram breathing and sighs happily.

"I wish I could see your beautiful face right now," Bram says.

"If you were in front of me, I wouldn't be able to see _your_ beautiful face, because I would be kissing it and kissing it and kissing it."

There's the sound of Bram moving somewhere, probably to sit down on his bed. "I mean," he says, smile evident in his voice. "Now that you mention it, that does sound pretty excellent. But, to be honest, just looking at you could entertain me for hours."

Simon exhales in a soft sigh. "Really?"

"Really. You're so damn pretty it hurts."

Simon blushes. "Hush, you."

Bram chuckles. "How does Friday sound?"

Simon opens his mouth to reply, but suddenly yelps.

"Si?"

"Sorry," Simon grimaces. "Bieber just spotted another dog and I nearly fell over."

"Why did Bieber seeing a dog make you fall over?"

"Because," Simon says, blushing. "I was standing on one leg against a street light and his leash was hooked around my arm."

Bram laughes. "Is there any reason why you were standing on one leg?"

Simon chuckles self-consciously. "You caught me mid-way through tying my laces."

Bram laughes again. Simon doesn't think he ever wants to hear any other sound in his life. "Si, baby, you could have just said. I would have let you stop to tie them up first."

Simon struggles with Bieber's leash - _damn this overexcited dog_ \- while trying to salvage his laces where they've dropped into a puddle at his feet, still gripping the phone in one hand. On top of this, he has to try very hard not to let his breath catch at the latest development of Bram calling him _baby_.

"Sorry," Simon says. "Not really thinking straight. Insert gay jokes."

Bram snorts. "You're ridiculous."

"Ridiculously cute?" Simon asks hopefully.

"If we're talking cuteness, I need the most intense intensifier that exists in the English language to adequately describe you."

"Even if I have no idea what an intensifier is?"

Bram laughes again, fondly. "Even if you have no idea what an intensifier is."

"If I don't know what an intensifier is, do I still count as cute and grammatical?"

The smile is ever present in Bram's voice. "Always."

There's another smile-filled silence. Simon gives up on his laces.

"So is it Friday for the movie theater then?" he says softly.

"Is that alright? We could do it after school, I'll sort the tickets."

Simon sighs happily. "Perfect. Thank you," he says, then, "Will I get to hold your hand the whole time?"

"Please."

"And kiss you in the dark?"

"Most definitely."

"And sneak in Oreos?"

"Of course."

Simon grins. "Maybe movies aren't too bad after all."

"No," Bram says softly. "Not really."

There's another brief silence, then Simon says, "You know, I think calling you should definitely be named simultaneously the best and worst thing in the universe."

"Oh? And why's that?"

"Best," Simon says, voice lighthearted but affectionate, "because it means I get to hear your voice, and laugh at the perfect things you say, and listen to you call me 'baby', and remember that I have the most amazing boyfriend in existence."

"And worst?"

"Worst because it really, really makes me want to kiss you, and right now I can't, because you're not in front of me and consequently you are officially too far away to be allowed."

Bram laughes. "What if I got into my car right now and drove to see my ridiculous boyfriend in person?"

Simon leans back against the street light and smiles at the sky. "Well then," he says, quietly, as if it's a precious secret. "I'm sure your boyfriend would greatly approve."

They both giggle, then Bram says a final soft, "I'll see you soon, Simon," Bieber tugs again on the leash insistently, clearly fed up of all this waiting around, and Simon finally ends the call - just in time, he thinks, because he's sure it must be dangerous to have this much love in his heart.

As he sets off home to await his boyfriend, he cannot keep the smile off his face.

He has a beautiful boy driving now to see him, he has a quiet evening of cuddling to look forward to, and he has a _date_.

* * *

On Friday morning he gets a text from Bram:

**Could you meet me outside school twenty minutes early?**

He replies immediately. **Of course <3**

**Thanks. See you soon <3 <3 <3**

Simon smiles widely, then puts his phone into his pocket and makes his way down to the kitchen. Half an hour later he's heading down the main road away from home, Nora in the passenger seat. The sky is a cheerful blue, and the streets are quiet.

When he arrives at school, Bram's car is already in the parking lot, and he pulls up in the space on its immediate right. Nora gives him a cheery wave and a grin as she sets off for the music room to get in some extra practice, but Simon is a bit distracted: he and Bram have locked eyes through two sets of car windows. Bram's smile is splitting his face. He beckons Simon over. Simon pouts and gestures to his own car. "Please don't make me move," he mouths.

Bram shakes his head, fond. "Big baby," he mouths, but with a roll of his eyes he gets out of his car and walks around to Simon's passenger seat. Simon lights up.

"You're lucky you're so pretty," Bram says as soon as he's pulled the door closed. "If it weren't for that, you'd definitely be the worst person in the world."

"Mmm," Simon hums, reaching across to cradle Bram's face. "Totally. I'm terrible. Truly awful. I'm sure you really hate me."

Bram rolls his eyes and grins, and pulls Simon in for a deep, slow kiss. Simon enjoys any kind of kiss with Bram, but there's something about the empty parking lot, the bright sunlight and the unbroken quiet that makes this moment feel luxurious, like they can take their time - just breathe each other in, move together, feel each other's smiles, graceful, unrushed, glorious. When they eventually break apart, Simon immediately moves back in, not for a kiss, but to just rest his forehead against his boyfriend's, and close his eyes, and live for a precious few minutes in the bubble of Bram Greenfeld.

"Simon," Bram whispers on a joy-filled exhale.

Simon smiles and moves so that their lips ghost each other. "Abraham," he replies, whispering the word into Bram's mouth, a precious thing. He feels Bram's smile widen, and then they're kissing again.

Eventually Simon moves away enough to ask, "Is there any other reason you called me here early? Or was it just to make out in the parking lot for twenty minutes? Not that I'm complaining."

Bram smiles. "The thought of kissing you did cross my mind, but I did also want to talk about a few things."

"Okay," Simon says.

"Mostly about tonight," Bram says. He keeps one arm around Simon's waist, and runs his other hand through Simon's hair slowly. "Is the plan still okay?"

The plan, which had accumulated casually over the past few days, was that they would both go back to their own houses at the end of school, then Bram would come and pick Simon up after dinner and take him to the movie theater.

Simon nods. "Still very much okay."

"And you promise you'll let me pay for the tickets?"

Simon hesitates.

"Please," Bram whispers. "Let me spoil my boyfriend tonight. He deserves all the best things. He deserves the world."

Simon shakes his head, smiling, and takes Bram's hand. " _You_ are the best thing. _You_ are the world." He moves closer, tangling their limbs until he's almost in Bram's lap, despite the difficulties of cuddling up in the front of a car. The parking lot is slowly filling up, but no one is paying them any attention.

They hold each other close. "You can pay for the tickets," Simon says. "If that's what makes you happy. But listen, Bram?"

He moves so that he's looking into his boyfriend's eyes.

"I don't want you getting all hung up on perfect first dates, okay? Not that this is a first date, technically, but the first one took place in a grocery store parking lot, so who even knows if that counts. But there's literally no way that this date could be anything other than perfect, because it will be with you, and you're so perfect that I can hardly believe you're my boyfriend most of the time."

Bram smiles and nudges their faces together. "Don't worry. If me from two years ago knew he'd one day be taking Simon Spier on a movie date, he'd be a total mess of panic. But now, I'm just..."

He searches Simon's face thoughtfully, before finally whispering. "Well, I'm not really sure what I'm trying to say. But you're amazing, I know that."

Simon grins. He glances down at Bram's watch where their hands lie tangled together. Five minutes until first period starts.

"You know, Abraham, class starts in five minutes, but I've just remembered that sacred law that says that when you're alone with your boyfriend for once you are automatically allowed to be late for English if it means you get to make out with him for a little bit longer."

Bram laughes. "Oh? Is that right?"

Simon gently takes Bram's face in his hands, and it goes all scrunchy with happiness as Bram smiles. Simon leans forward and bumps their noses together. "Yep," he whispers. "It's in the rules."

The embarrassment of turning up together ten minutes into the lesson is totally worth it.

* * *

Simon hums to himself as he looks in the mirror once more. He'd been frustrated to realise that the Elliott Smith shirt was still being washed, so that was out of the picture when it came to outfit choice for his date - _his date!_ \- but he's quite happy with what he's managed to put together. It's classic Simon, but the best that he owns: nice black jeans, soft striped top, denim jacket. He runs his hands through his hair, making it even more messy than it usually is; he hasn't forgotten Bram's comment about his bed head in his note.

Simon sighs softly once more, then checks the time on his phone. He has about ten minutes until Bram arrives, so he heads downstairs to find some suitable shoes and wait near the door - he wants to be the first there when Bram arrives. He also grabs a bag and a couple packets of Oreos.

When the doorbell finally rings, he jumps up immediately and rushes over. He takes a deep breath before opening the door, then Bram is looking down at him, eyes soft. He has a bunch of flowers in his arms - cheerful yellow roses. Simon stares at them, and then they stare at each other for a good minute before anyone speaks.

"You look beautiful," Bram whispers.

Simon can't really reply. Bram is dressed very similarly to that first Monday after the carnival - sweater over collared shirt - but Simon has never seen this particular sweater before. It's the color of lavender, and looks about the softest thing he's ever seen, and all Simon wants to do is bury himself in those arms.

So that's what he does, as soon as he's taken the roses and placed them carefully on the hall table with a whispered, "You're amazing. Thank you."

They're midway through a soft kiss when they hear Simon's dad's voice floating down the stairs. "Hey, is that the arrival of the boyfriend?"

They break apart from their kiss, grinning, but remain close. Simon turns to see his parents coming down the stairs.

"Hey Bram," Jack says. "How are you?"

"I'm great thanks, Mr Spier," Bram says. Simon leans back so that he's gently resting against Bram, and takes his hand.

"Hey Mom, do you think you could put my flowers in some water for me?"

Emily looks around, spots the roses, then smiles and turns to her husband. "Bram's already beating your first date effort."

"Hey!" Jack says. "You still married me. Must have done something right."

Simon rolls his eyes pointedly. "Yeah, okay, on that note, we're going now."

Emily smiles softly. "Okay, enjoy. I'll sort your roses. Just make sure you're back by 11."

"Will do," Simon says. They say goodbye, then Simon leads Bram away, shutting the front door. He immediately launches into another kiss on the front step. Bram's torso shakes slightly as he starts laughing into the kiss.

Simon leans back, eyebrows raised. "What?"

Bram just shakes his head, fond smile plastered on his face. "I love your family." He leans in for one last quick kiss, then leads Simon over to his car.

Bram backs the car out onto the road, and they settle into the blissful, companionable quiet that accompanies most of their car journeys together. Simon switches on the radio - while he's addicted to his ipod, and Bram's too, he also likes to shake things up every so often and just let the radio pick what he listens to. With Ed Sheeran and Sam Smith billowing out into the car, Simon settles back into the seat and simply gazes at his boyfriend. Everything about him - the way his hair curls slightly more at the front, the tilt of his ears, the pair of freckles on his cheek - all of it is perfect.

Twenty minutes and a good number of romantic pop songs later, they pull into the movie theater parking lot. Bram looks over and smiles. "Ready?"

Simon takes Bram's hand, then leans over to kiss him on the cheek. "Definitely."

Bram looks over at Simon's backpack and raises one eyebrow. "Is that bag filled with Oreos?"

"Might be."

Bram shakes his head. "You're unbelievable." He pulls Simon toward him, and Simon snuggles his head into that warm, soft lavender sweater. He's always thought he was a pretty happy person, as people go, but all the happiness he's ever had in his life seems to pale in comparison to what he's feeling now.

Eventually they part, and make their way out of the car and into the theater, keeping close but not touching. Bram walks to the counter and sorts out the tickets - Simon gets a bit lost at all the complications, and finds himself thanking God that Bram's more organised than he is - then Bram is pulling him away and leading him to the right screen. Their seats are right at the back in the middle, and there's a big gap between them and the next people in their row, so Simon rests his head on Bram's shoulder.

During the trailers, Simon opens up a packet of Oreos, and insists on feeding them to Bram, which ends in them both collapsing into barely concealed giggles. Finally the movie begins, and Simon finds Bram's hand, and lets his head drop onto his boyfriend's shoulder again.

They're quiet for most of the movie, though Bram drops soft kisses onto the top of Simon's head every so often. Somewhere around the time that the rival love interest hides the real love interest's love letter, Bram chuckles and whispers to Simon, "These people have got even worse problems with miscommunication than we did."

Simon giggles and snuggles closer. "I think we'd make a great movie."

"Yeah?"

"Definitely. We could call it 'Love, Abraham'."

Bram collapses into giggles, doing his best to keep them quiet. "Not sure that has quite the same ring to it as 'Love, Rosie'," he whispers. "Besides, you'd have to be the main character, otherwise the whole movie would just be me freezing up whenever you enter the room."

Simon grins, and leans up to kiss Bram. "Shame," he whispers, eyes shining. "I like the sound of 'Love, Abraham'."

They're quiet for a moment, and Simon thinks the conversation must be over, but then Bram speaks, very softly. "I mean, Abraham does love you. So much."

Simon's breath catches, and he quickly turns to look at Bram. His eyes are irresistibly soft, and Simon feels like his heart is doing backflips in his chest. He presses his lips to Bram's, the gentlest he could possibly kiss, then whispers. "Simon loves you too. More than he knows how to say."

Bram pushes Simon's messy hair back from his face, then smoothes it down, hands gentle. Simon nudges their noses together, then their lips. He hasn't got a clue what's going on in the movie, and, really, he couldn't care less.

"If we weren't in a movie theater," Simon breaks off long enough to whisper, "I would be saying 'I love you' over and over and over. But since I don't want to disturb our fellow movie-watchers, I think I'll just have to kiss you for the rest of this date to get the message across."

Bram strokes his cheek. "It's a good thing our kisses carry the same meaning. I can't misunderstand the message if I'm trying to get across the same one to you."

Simon smiles, and it's brighter than the sun, then wastes no more time, and brings their faces together again.

As the theater watches Rosie's story build towards the climax, Simon and Bram build their own love story.

And if that means they have no idea what's going on in the movie - so be it.

 

**Author's Note:**

> love, simon was everything i wanted it to be, and i'm so unimaginably happy that it exists. 
> 
> i actually made a [brand new tumblr sideblog](https://yourzombiejacques.tumblr.com/) for all things simon the morning before i went to see it the first time, so feel free to come chat!
> 
> (you can also find me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/CatieRose114/)) 
> 
> i hope you enjoyed x


End file.
